Uncle Joel
Joel (also known as Exinthevatican or Vargskeletor) is the second most popular Streamer of Vinesauce, and the most well known along with Vinny and Rev. He is a Swedish streamer, known for his incredibly bizarre childhood and teenager experiences, as well as the fact that he is a fan of Death Metal and weirdly, skeletons. He also has a bandcamp account in which he uploads Death Metal songs, in which you can check out here. History Joel visited Vinesauce around May of 2011. He was on the /d/ boards, where he saw a post which advertised Vinny's Spore stream. He decided to check it out. The viewer-base around that time was only around 50 people. Of course, the acquisition of 50 viewers is no small task. Joel was intrigued and decided to sign up on Chatango and dropped a message on the chat, which was his first message. "God I hope you're not one of those asshole streamers that doesn't talk to the chat". Vinny actually responded to Joel's message, and his message came as a surprise because some of the streams Joel went on had some very bad streamers who didn't respond what-so-ever to the viewers. So, Joel stuck around and started to familarize himself with the viewers and the streamers. He then started to contribute by making some art, and helped a lot with the community Itself. He eventually became a recognized figure, as he got invited to Vinny's campfire streams and the occasional Mario Retardy stream. He also made a "total ass of himself" due to him getting drunk and making the Mario Retardy stream become infamous. People then started to take a liking to Joel, which to him, was overwhelming. He considered it great to have a little spot on the Internet that was entertaining and have a nice enough community to treat him with such kindness. Vinny then offered Joel the chance to be a guest streamer for the amount of contributing he did with the site, but he declined the offer. As he described himself as the "Swedish guy that would draw art, laugh and get drunk with you". He then decided to give streaming a shot, alongside Streamtrap. He started streaming around the fall of 2011, and back then his accent was much thicker and he had many funny ways of pronouncing words, such as "Winny, Wodkas, Wampires". Which grew into a "meme" of sorts In the community, his first stream of course was the 1993 hit DOOM and people enjoyed It enough for Vinny to promote him to be a full-time member of Vinesauce. He was quite thrilled for people to be watching him stream. Joel started to stream games such as: Metal Gear Solid 2 (which he turned into as a Vineclip after, and one of the first. Which he then re-uploaded), Half-Life, GTAIV, and more. Trivia * During his childhood and adolescence, Joel had a series of unfortunate encounters with the internet. ** When he was six years old he searched for "fat boobies" on his father's PC, only for his father's work associates to later come round and see his internet search history. ** Joel once changed his background to a Playboy image of Pamela Anderson. His father was unimpressed, but Joel managed to convince him that it was all because of a virus. ** When he was 11, he installed a desktop stripper onto his PC, which turned out to be a sped-up 2-frame .gif of a woman. The speed up made the woman appear as though she was having a seizure. Joel couldn't remove the application from his PC, so he had to ask his dad, who was very disappointed of him. ** When he was 7, he and other friends went on to youareanidiot.org in his school. They couldn't get rid of the site. One of his friends, Kevin tryed to close the site. When the Teacher walked in she made a raptor noise. Kevin got the blame and Joel had chicken nuggets. Kevin then disliked Joel. * When Joel was a child, he was a fan of 'The Phantom' and a local store was supposedly having some kind of deal with the character's creators to promote milk. Joel arrived expecting to see the real Phantom, but instead the store had dressed a bald intern up in a Phantom t-shirt. Ever since Joel has found it hard to be impressed by anything short of an apocalyptic monster truck derby. *He created his own game In early 2007 (last updated In 2009) when he was teenager, the game was called "Grill Såsen", also known as "BBQ Quest". There is link to download: www.filedropper.com/bbq *"BBQ Quest" is due for an update, thanks to the kind donations of the Vinesauce community during the 2015 charity stream. the public eagerly waits for the long overdue finish of this ground-breaking rpg. *The information on the Vinesauce contact site says "The resident merry metalhead hailing from the freezing realms of northern Sweden. Enjoys retro gaming, alcohol, necromancy and breadsticks. Happiness is a Cigar Called Joel.". *Joel is a fan of Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, his name contains an unintentional reference to the later, as his full name is Jo''el ''Jo''hansson, in which is similar the way that the protagonists of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters are named. External Links * Joel's Highlight Channel * Joel's Fullsauce Channel Category:Streamers Category:People